Never To Always
by BlackCandy705
Summary: Cade and Lucion have been captured and locked into a dark, stone cell. As scary as that is by itself, they're soon drugged by the person Cade has trusted since he was a child. Who knows how long it will take before Cade's innocence will be removed?
1. Chapter 1

**Never**

The recognizable chill of being isolated. It was nearly too much to bear…. Enough to wake a hopeless people pleaser from his peaceful sleep…

"Nnnn…" Cade's dull groan tried escaping into the air, though it seemed to be muffled by the odd taste of cloth. He shifted uneasily, quickly finding that his bed had somehow been replaced with a different material entirely. Something incredibly hard and chilly to say the least. Moreover, the memorable feel of his sleeping shirt had disappeared. In confusion, he tried to feel for things around him, but his arms seemed to stubbornly stay in their sleeping state.

This…this wasn't normal…..

Soft brown eyes opened tiredly, his head lifting as Cade's blurry sleep-vision began to fade away. He blinked at familiar chestnut locks, splicing his vision of a room that he never remembered entering. The texture of scratchy fabric scraped along his tongue as his mouth made an attempt to close. His eyes began to widen.

Was…Was this _prison?_

Cade couldn't recall any crimes he'd committed since falling asleep, but the dim gray of the stone-blocked room, as well as the horrid cloth tied into his mouth, told him otherwise. He jerked his head to the side in an attempt to sweep his bangs out of the way, but was forcefully stopped by the soft skin of his bicep, followed by an even stranger sound: the soft tinkle of chains. Throwing his head back, he stared with disbelief at his hands, each wrist sporting a tight black band of metal with a strong chain of the same material connecting them. A thick rope seemed to attach the binding material to a horizontal bar above him, most likely being the cause for his top limbs' state of uselessness. Cade's head slowly shifted forward.

For a while, Cade sat there, unable to think. It all seemed too confusing to comprehend. It was obvious that he was being punished for something he had done, but he couldn't imagine to whom or how he'd carried out any action that was offensive. Unless, of course, he'd done it unintentionally. It wouldn't be the first time, but he didn't think that he would have done something as terrible as to deserve this kind of retaliation…

Without warning, a loud _BANG!_ echoed across the room, causing Cade to jolt violently. His eyes flashed to a solid stone door he'd failed to notice before, now ajar with two figures replacing its opening. Scrambling to his feet, Cade backed as far as he could from the door, yanking with panicked persistence at the binds that held him to the small corner of the room.

A pale body was thrown into the room, slamming to the cement floor with a deep thud. A black strip of material covered the victim's eyes, blending in with his long tresses of black hair. Deep gray pants clung to his legs, as if he'd been dunked into a pool of water. His hands were conjoined by the same thick rope used to keep Cade's shackles connected to the bar in the roof.

Cade's breath hitched, fear beginning to rise in his throat.

"L-Lucion?" he croaked shakily, though his gag only allowed him to make confusing 'mmmf's.

"Weeeelll look at that! Good morning sunshine!" a mocking tone entered the room, followed by the body of an even more arrogant demon.

Cade struggled to shout at him, more confused than he was angry. In all the years they had been together, he'd never seen his imaginary friend look so different. Deep red and black hair sprouted from the boy's head instead of honey blonde locks. Once kind, chocolate irises had turned into angry red orbs. Black flames stretched from the bottom of his right eyelid.

David chuckled darkly, lifting a bucket he'd brought into the room. "It's about time you woke up," he stated, throwing the contents of the container at the idiot.

Cade flinched at the sensation of cold water crashing into his skin, coughing at the liquid that had managed to invade his throat. He looked up at the boy with an expression of hurt. This seemed to only encourage more laughter.

"Still?" David asked, dropping the bucket to place a hand on his stomach, "You still haven't gotten it yet?"

Cade continued to stare, blind sighted by his question.

David's howls began to fade, replaced with an annoyed frown. He sighed. "I'm not a creation of your mind Cade. Being young and gullible, I knew it wouldn't be hard for you to accept me as your 'imaginary friend'," he spoke, raising his clawed fingers to air quote the last two words, "but I assumed that when you got older, you would realize how impossible it was for me to exist the way I did. Apparently, you're just as stupid as you look." David sneered, taking a few steps closer to the boy.

Cade's head fell to the side in a look of wounded astonishment. His shock kept him from moving.

David mimicked Cade's actions, snorting in amusement. "C'mon Cade. If I'm supposed to be from your mind, then how could I oppose you like I did? How could I do things you weren't aware of? How did I know things that you had no idea about?" he interrogated, pausing just a few feet in front of the teen. His head leaned toward the boy, revealing beige horns that were otherwise hidden beneath his hair. "Imaginary friends can't do that Cade. Yet, because I wouldn't show myself to anyone but you, you thought I was. How dull." Satisfied, David rose back to his original position, watching with slight joy as Cade's mentality began to crumble. He could see it on his face. The moron was pathetically easy to read. A small bulb lit in the demon's head.

"Do you understand now?" he jeered, almost unable to contain himself. "You have no real friends Cade. You're all alone, just like your father said you would be. There was a reason he would beat you y'know?"

Cade averted his eyes, his hands beginning to tighten. _Don't listen. Don't listen._

"It's because he could see more than normal people could," David continued without mercy, "He saw **_me_**, following you around. He thought that if he beat you, I would disappear. He was trying to protect you Cade. And what did you do to thank him? Hm? Oh yes. That's right. You **killed** him didn't you? Tore him limb from limb. Did the same to your poor mother, and she had nothing to do with it at all."

A soft thud resounded from the granite as Cade fell to his knees. A distant, broken appearance carved onto his face. This wasn't happening. He was asleep in his bed. He'd forgotten to take his medication and this was just another horrid nightmare. It wasn't real. This couldn't be-

Cade's thoughts were blown from his mind as a strong hand stung across his face.

"Neh, listen to me when I'm talking to you…" David's cool voice taunted, "I'm telling you what you need to hear. You massacred your parents because they loved you. They were trying to protect you, but you killed them anyway. Do you know what that's called Cade? It's called murd-"

"Shut up, bastard."

David's red eyes flared as he was shoved to the cement, quickly catching himself with his hands. Spinning himself around, he glared ferociously at the darker haired boy standing above him with the same stare of hatred. The demon internally cursed himself for not tying the human's hands behind him. He hadn't wanted that blindfold off yet.

Icy blue eyes burned deep holes into his opponent, though Lucion impulsively moved them to the target of this man's brutal abuse.

"Cade, don't listen to this foolish excuse of a person," he attempted to help; he knew that it wouldn't compare to the damage he had already been through. Then again, there wasn't anything a person _could_ say after something like that. He felt a bit relieved as the boy lifted his head, obviously looking to him for rescue from his pit of hopelessness. Lucion turned back, intending to defeat the 'bastard' to find that he'd vanished. Alarm shot through him as a furious hand clenched the back of his throat.

"Are _all_ of you humans ignorant?"

Cade's screams were hindered as he watched Lucion's body slam against the stone wall to his right. He watched, useless, as the two struggled against one another, yanking violently at the rope that kept him from lashing out.

Lucion's teeth clenched as he found himself pinned to the ground. He glowered daggers into the male above him, using all of his strength to get out of the hold he'd been put in. He found no such luck.

"Now, now," David cooed, holding the teenager's hands together with one hand while his free hand dipped into his onyx vest, "don't think I've forgotten about you. You're here for a very _special _reason." A syringe of clear liquid appeared, clasped into the palm that had searched for it. He watched the panic spread into his opposing victim as he jammed the needle into the boy's neck and squeezed the liquid into his bloodstream.

He might as well have been injecting Lucion with fire. An intense heat flared across every inch of his skin, leaving him gasping for air. He barely noticed himself being grabbed by his hair and jerked forward. He found relief in the cool skin of David's cheek as the demon pressed it against his own. He stared, pained, at Cade, realizing that he'd failed him.

"I need you to eliminate the rest of his sanity so I can have his body. Just do what your body tells you and take his innocence. I'll make sure he doesn't resist," David informed before letting his deep purple, forked tongue slide across the side of Lucion's face, finding great pleasure in his resulting shiver. A few minutes is all it would take for the lust to take over his defenseless body. Humans were so easy to control.

Dropping the raven-haired male, David stood and began striding toward his next victim, who seemed endless in his gagged shrieks. A hand once again delved into his vest.

Eyes locked onto the listless, panting Lucion, tears had already begun streaming down the adolescent's face. It seemed as if every person who'd ever shown him kindness was bound to suffer. As if his very being were a deadly poison to everyone around him. Coffee irises rose to question painfully the logic in such torture. He backed away as far as the rope would allow, all too aware of the approaching danger. As a last resort, he silenced his screams into stifled words. He opened his palms towards his attacker in a way of pleading for a pause.

David's brow wrinkled in aggravation at Cade's actions. He stopped a few inches in front of the boy, releasing his hand from his clothes and letting it hang limply to his side. A light blue tinge stained the contents of a new syringe. After a brief moment of contemplation, he blinked.

"Alright, what are your last words?" he asked with an irritated tone, grabbing Cade's gag and lifting it just enough to let him speak.

"You can have it!" Cade cried, staring with fearful intensity at David, "You can take my body! I don't want it! Just don't hurt anyone David please! Take it!"

David's face watched blankly before erupting into roars of laughter. "You think it's that simple?" he questioned between cackles, "If all I needed was your consent, I would have had your body a long time ago!" He shoved the gag back into Cade's mouth. Grabbing his chin, he yanked the youth forward, bringing sinister lips to his ear.

"I need you absolutely broken."

Cade's body stiffened as a sharp pain entered his neck, feeling the foreign substance thrive into his system. A sudden weakness spread across his body. Falling to the floor and dangling by his hands, he found it hard to concentrate on anything. It was as if he wanted desperately to fall asleep, but couldn't. A frail whimper escaped from his mouth as something hard was shoved into the front of his pants. Hanging his head, he couldn't muster enough energy to be surprised at the knife looking up at him, its hilt buried in his boxers.

"Little something to give you both some more wiggle room," David smiled, flicking the rope that held Cade suspended from the floor, "Ask Lucion to release you. He should be more than obliged to help," he grinned darkly, heading for the door. He paused a few feet in front of it, turning his head to the side.

"Oh, and I did give you two a way of escaping. But with the intelligence I've seen from you both, I'm confident you won't be able to figure out." With that, a familiar _BANG!_ signaled that the two were trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes:**

Cade watched the cement below him for what seemed like hours, desperately trying to get his body back to its normal attitude of attentiveness. But he couldn't seem to concentrate. Everything's existence had become magnified; Lucion's struggled breathing, the stretching of the rope that kept him sitting up, the feel of stone beneath his body, the fabric that clung to his legs and scratched his tongue, the uncomfortable texture of a foreign object against his pelvis. Each was reverberated from every wall and thrived across his skin.

It was relentless. And it wouldn't stop.

Tightening his spine as much as he could, Cade managed to lift his head. The fuzzy vision of Lucion's body came into view, though it had somehow managed to shrink. Brunette locks were haphazardly shifted enough to where he could make out the fact that Lucion had curled himself into a ball. His lungs continued to grasp air, but at a slower pace. A dull sensation of worry swarmed Cade's chest. His throat strained to allow speech.

"Mmmf…" his gag spoke in a weakly alarmed tone.

Lucion's inhale hitched at the sound, his mind suddenly very aware of the other person in the room in an almost obsessive manner. He stayed frozen for a short moment, before he was forced to swallow. His body's heat had seemingly caused his mouth to produce more saliva than usual, but Lucion knew the real cause was what had begun to follow the increased temperature. He chose to ignore the whimper for now, feeling his lungs crave more air.

"**Mmmmmf**…" the voice repeated, this time with even more troubled emphasis.

Lucion's eyes widened at the sound, his mind almost ready to implode. Keeping his attention at the ground, he slowly picked himself up from his position, sitting placidly on his knees. He paused, preparing himself, before looking up. A pained expression made itself evident on his face.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he choked the apology out, slowly crawling over to the poor boy he'd left dangling from the floor, though it was a bit difficult with his adjoined wrists. He felt his heartbeat quicken with every inch that he got closer, becoming more and more aware of Cade's every move.

Cade watched dimly as Lucion approached him. His roommate hadn't responded with the answer he'd been asking for, but if he was going to be released from his tortured state, he would make sure to search for one after. For now, all he could do was observe, and what he was able to see didn't calm his dread. As Lucion paused a foot in front of him, Cade could see the small shivers of Lucion's muscles. Cade's hands tightened softly, his head submitting to the view of stone.

This was his fault. He'd caused this. He always did. Always.

A tangled mess of words began murmuring through the fabric in his mouth, russet irises dimming.

Lucion blinked, regaining control over the urge that had tried to overtake him a moment ago. Such prolonged eye contact was now noted as being dangerous, and for a brief moment, Lucion felt the guilt that came with being relieved of Cade's fallen head.

However, it was short lived. Any comfort was quickly thrown from Lucion's mind as he noticed a trickle of crimson trailing Cade's stomach.

"Cade!" he shouted a bit too loudly, though he was glad it made the other flinch. Pushing Cade's chest with extremely carefully placed bound hands, Lucion lifted the adolescent's hunched body away from the knife that had begun digging into the skin under his ribcage. Concerned shades of blue ignored the dangers of eye contact.

"Stop…" he commanded softly, trying to make up for the yell he'd inflicted and the recoil it had triggered. He lowered his view to the weapon, examining it carefully as to contemplate on how to remove-

Lucion's eyes jerked to the side, quickly realizing where the blade's hilt resided. He found slight but sure relief in the knowledge that his blush was covered by the red tint his flaming bloodstream had already brought to his face. But the problem still remained….

He decided to remove the gag first. Watching Cade with a vigilant eye, he slowly brought his hands up to the male's face. Pulling gently, he managed to remove the cloth from Cade's mouth, letting it dangle around his neck.

Almost immediately, Cade released an exhale of reprieve, his body curving forward.

"Dammit, Cade!" Lucion's voice once again rose, his arms shoving the other's chest back a second time. He wanted to keep the youth from hurting himself further; though the urges that swept over Lucion as Cade's face came close enough for his heavy breath to spread over the nape of Lucion's neck were enough to get his muscles to react with more vigor than necessary.

Again, Cade's body twitched at the anger directed toward it, his mouth inhaling sharply as he was thrown back. Lucion immediately felt a throbbing stab of guilt spread into his already contaminated veins. He stared darkly at his own hands, as if they had been the cause of his rattled temperament. He glanced up at Cade with a regretful frown.

"Please be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself," he tried to explain as tenderly as possible. He gingerly turned the gag around in order to untie its knot, letting it fall to the ground in an unheard swish.

Cade gave a morbid smile towards his friend, his eyes retaining their faded sorrow.

"It's okay. I want this. I deserve this. I believe everything people tell me. I'm so stupid right?" he asked, not expecting an answer. His eyes narrowed with injured joy, "My father should have beaten my skull a little harder; maybe it would have cracked open. I could have died then. I could have been set free of this sickening curse. You could be-"

"Cade."

Fanatical expressions disappeared from Cade's face as his pupils took in what was really in front of him. Lucion's cerulean eyes pierced into his with a weakness he'd never seen before. Burning hands had risen up to his collarbone, causing the chilled skin under it to relax with satisfaction. But Cade's attention was too occupied with the sight of something completely different to notice such things. He had come to realize just how close Lucion's face had gotten to his. He was frozen, motionless, feeling every hot breath Lucion's mouth created on his own, unable to comprehend the cause of this or what to do in response. Lucion stared into him with a questioning appearance. Unable to create an answer for him, deep brown eyes widened as the raven-haired boy came in just a bit closer, brushing his parted lips gently over the brunette's. A heated chill ran down Cade's spine, and he felt his breathing increase. A hot red flush began to swarm his face.

Once more, an inquiring expression bore from Lucion's face, almost as if it were asking permission. A smooth tongue ventured out, delicately grazing a second, timid one.

"H-H-H….Haah?" Cade's voice stammered in a pathetic whimper, searching Lucion's eyes for some sign of explanation. When none came, his body tensed, and he averted his gaze, turning his head to the side in shocked confusion. He fought to keep his breathing quiet. Lucion… Was he going…. Did he want…. Was he trying….trying to… kiss him?

Lucion's head dropped with a soft thud against Cade's chest, eyes closed in what seemed like defeat. He too struggled to control his intake of air, as well as contain himself. But he could feel that he was losing his grip. And he was falling with a ravenous intent. So much so that he almost felt irritated that Cade had turned away. It took a good portion of strength not to correct the boy's 'mistake', though he knew he wouldn't and that it wasn't an error. As much as he wantedCade_, _neededCade, _craved_ Cade, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if those same desires weren't returned. If they were forced.

'_Fucking morals.' _his mind berated.

Azure orbs revealed themselves slowly, catching on to a problem that seemed rather insignificant compared to the one he'd just caused, but nonetheless needed to be dealt with. Lifting himself off of Cade's heaving torso, he blinked at the knife still lodged into the boy's waistline. There was no way he could control himself enough to grab its hilt, and with his sweaty hands connected to each other, there wasn't much hope for pulling it out by the blade. Glancing up, Lucion took in the sight of Cade's state of being. He couldn't help but feel his own face burn when he did. He just looked so damn cute. It was obvious that Cade was avoiding the action of looking at him, but by the raging crimson color adorning his cheeks, and the small twitches his neck made in the other male's direction, Lucion could tell that he wanted to. He blinked, switching his view to the blade.

Cade wanted to. Wanted.

Lucion cursed his mind for such perverse thoughts, but couldn't seem to ignore them or their plans.

"What is the hilt made of?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice at a normal rate.

Cade's teeth found solace in crushing the inside of his lip. He sucked in a long draw of air before turning his face toward the darker-headed male. He kept his gaze at the ground and was careful not to lean forward again.

"I don't know," he whispered in reply.

Lucion's teeth crushed against each other. He could be wrong about Cade's yearnings. It was a possibility. Yet, his body refused to let him care. He wanted to create contact again, to feel the heat of Cade's skin against his. If he didn't, he feared his body would become a monster of its own and take over his roommate all by itself. He couldn't let that happen. Leaning forward, he restrained himself enough to only allow their foreheads to touch. He battled back the impulse to continue his mouth's desires.

"I need you to remain still Cade. I'm going to cut the rope around my wrists. I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you," Lucion instructed faintly, adding in the last sentence with hopes that it would eliminate any mistrust he may have already placed into his head. When no reaction returned, Lucion cautiously brought his hands towards the knife, waiting for a negative sign to stop him. None did.

Pressing the rope firmly against the blade, Lucion tried his best to prevent the harmful object from doing the same to Cade's stomach as he swiped his hands upward. Examining the damage it had done to his binding, Lucion found that it would take a bit more effort to release himself, seeing as how the blade would move slightly in the direction he skimmed over it each time. But, it couldn't be helped. Placing his wrists back into their position, he slid the rope to the knife's tip, then came back down, repeating the process until he heard a stifled whine. Retracting his arms, Lucion's eyes pinned against Cade's downturned face, watching him turn even brighter hues of scarlet by the second. A stab of anxiety shot through Lucion and he instinctively slanted forward to examine the skin behind the knife.

"I hurt you?" a choked question escaped Lucion's mouth, dreading a positive answer. When he caught a glimpse of a shaking head, his own tilted to the side. "Then…What's wrong?" he asked delicately, unsure if he should have. By the way Cade was acting, it was obvious that something at happened, but with his common nature of hiding everything, it was hard to get answers out of the teen.

Cade's teeth gnashed against each other, a silent punishment for getting caught. He listened as Lucion began requesting an explanation, noticing with acute vigilance the trembles of worry in his voice. It ate at his chest to hear such fragility in the boy he'd known to be such a strong wall of composure. He couldn't let it continue, despite the shame the response to his question would be.

Mustering up strength, Cade lifted his skull. He tried to meet icy blue eyes, but found himself getting distracted with everything around him. He swallowed.

"It…it touches…" his voice squeezed out, hindered by unidentifiable stutters and awkward breathing. He dared a look at his partner of imprisonment. Shaking irises widened with the image of Lucion doubled over.

"Lucion?" the brunette called out, his voice laced with the fear he couldn't hide in his listless state.

A soft chuckle returned the boy's tone.

"You don't make this easy, do you?" Lucion spoke gently, lifting himself from his scrunched position. What did Cade expect, making such a desirable expression at him like that? Was he supposed to pretend it didn't happen? Does one ignore a tornado when it breeches into their home? Two hands of fire blanketed his face, holding him together as a rebellion to the insatiable lust that was ripping him apart along with the pain it used as its weapon.

Cade blinked, puzzled at this new question. He watched as Lucion seemed to be restraining himself from something buried in his body. All-too-familiar shame pounded at his heart and deep circles of mud began lowering towards the ground, until they caught something of undeniable importance. He froze, finding the source and cause of Lucion's actions. Lucion's….his…. it was…..

'_**Just do what your body tells you and take his innocence'.**_

The rest of Cade's face began to smolder with intense heat.

"Finish it."

Lucion's face sprang from the comfort of his hands. He stared in shocked confusion at the boy's order. It came with a tone that was odd, even for Ca-

"It can't be helped right?" Cade asked, locking onto Lucion with a nervous desperation, "You haven't done anything wrong, yet you're trapped here because of me. Please free yourself. I can't watch your pain," he pleaded.

Lucion couldn't tell if Cade was hiding an ulterior motive, but his longing wouldn't allow him to wonder about it for more than a couple of seconds. Raising his wrists, he continued the act of cutting the rope that kept him limited. When a second cry of embarrassment escaped from Cade's mouth, Lucion's mind nearly collapsed onto itself. A greedy desire of retaliation swept over him as his arms slowed to painful crawl. As much as he tried to deny himself from the act, Lucion felt almost triumphant, as if he were carrying out a perverse punishment in retaliation to Cade's previous rejection. He fought back the urge to peek at Cade's expression as he did so, for he didn't trust himself with the results. Perhaps he could get this….this _**hunger**_ out of his system with this, despite its inefficiency. Maybe he could satisfy himself with the sound of Cade's muffled moans. He could be saved from the commands of the demon that had made him like this. He could save Cade's sanity.

Cade tore the inside of his lip to pieces as he felt the foreign object along with cloth move against his own growing problem. Deep russet circles hid behind shut eyelids, nearly rolling back into his skull as the movements began to grow unbearably drawn out. It was almost too much to ta-

_**Snap!**_

Lucion's body jolted at the quiet sound, his body frozen at the sight of the rope unraveling around his wrists. Precious thoughts of savior slipped from possibility and crashed to the floor along with the binding material. His spine curved into a limp hunch.

"No…" he whispered, begging for the twine to snake itself back around his hands. He lifted his view, glaring at the knife with saddened failure. As clouded thoughts blocked his reason, Lucion reached out, grabbing the object by its blade and yanking it out. A sharp clatter sounded with the contact of metal and concrete. Small drops of ruby soon accompanied it.

"Lucion!" Cade's voice barked, the small tinkle of chains above him signaling forward movement. Cade gaped in alarm at the dark gash of blood across Lucion's right hand, shifting his attention from the wound to its maker's face.

"What are you doing? Don't hurt yourself anymore I said. You were free. You could have just left it there and tried to leave this place. All I wanted was for you to be okay." He tried to lecture with distressed anger, though the relief of being able to relax only added onto the drugs' effects.

Lucion showed no recognition in Cade's speech, once cobalt irises darkening to an animalistic sapphire. He rose to stand on his knees.

"Why would you do something so stupid?" Cade continued speaking, unaware of Lucion's movements. "You could have cut off your fingers, or you could bleed to death. You're too special for me to cause you pain. I should be the one to endure the torture. My very existence is nothing but poison right? You should just kill m-"

"Cade, please…." a soft string of words entered the boy's ear. Hot, pale hands took hold of the teen's face and elevated it to meet Lucion's.

Cade's words died in his throat as his lips were once again a mere centimeter away from Lucion's panting mouth. For a second time, his breathing became labored. But the memorable look requesting permission was nowhere to be found.

"….just shut up."

Cade's vision blurred out of focus as the pressure of warm, soft lips completely covered his. An equally heated tongue entered his mouth, pressing against his own, encouraging it to protest. When it didn't, slim fingers tightened on the smooth skin of Cade's face, almost in desperation. A tortured cry replied. Just as it had entered, the wet muscle slowly retreated back into its den, the feeling of brisk air replacing the heated pressure on his lips.

Heavy wheezes burst from Cade's lungs, causing him to lean forward. As red as his face already was, he was almost afraid that the blood bubbling inside it would blaze through his skin. This was….He…. Lucion….. His….

"Forgive me." A wounded tone died into the air.

Russet eyes shifted upward. A stranger's face reflected in them. In the short time they had been together, Cade had never seen such suffering from Lucion. Ocean-colored orbs refused to meet his gaze. An ache unlike any other shattered through Cade's torso.

"Cut me down," he asked the darker-headed male in a voice so quiet, it could have been mistaken for wind.

Lucion seemed stuck in place, unmoving. The sound of his blood dripping from Cade's jaw line was the boy's only answer.

"Please Lucion," he begged.

A pale jaw twitched to the side. Removing his bleeding hand from the other male's face, he clenched the knife's hilt. In a movement all on its own, his hand carved aggressively into the rope that kept Cade suspended from the floor. A familiar 'snap' was followed by the thud Cade's upper half made with the cement. Lucion's hand rested with the knife on the floor beside him. Darkened blue eyes watched as trembling tan arms tried to lift the body it was attached to. A sharp pang exploded from his southern region, causing the paler youth to cringe in pain.

"Nggg…" he choked.

The sound of rattling chains echoed through the air. A trembling hand brushed against Lucion's left cheek. Hesitantly, the boy dared to lift his head, expecting more agony from his swollen organ.

A gentle, timid mouth pressed itself against Lucion's, feeling his roommate's body become rigid with stunned shock. Anxious fingers tightened around ebony locks as a shy tongue tentatively reached from Cade's mouth. Almost immediately, it was met with another that swept across its surface in an undying greed. Teeth clashed together as the brunette's face was pushed forward with the help of the same hands that had held him before. A small whimper resounded as a response, though the force of the kiss did not dwindle this time. After many efforts to keep up with Lucion's intensity, Cade finally broke away from the other, gasping the air to catch his breath.

Lucion stared almost impatiently as the boy struggled to regain oxygen, unable to wrestle back the craving that had been held back for so long. As soon as Cade's huffs became a bit softer, he brought their mouths crashing back together, his partner's whines only egging him on. While he held the boy's chin in his right, Lucion's left hand began to skim over the skin of Cade's neck and chest, sliding down a flat, muscled stomach, careful of its wound, and finally resting on confining cloth.

The sensation of his pants being unbuttoned shot through Cade's spine. Impulsively, he jerked himself back with a yelp. Unable to hold up his weight, he crashed to the floor on his back, panting heavily. Curving his body to the side, he looked up at Lucion, who was eyeing him down with a concerned expression.

"Did I-"Lucion began to speak before he was cut off.

"Please…" Cade wheezed, his muscles quivering as he managed to lift himself enough to gaze at Lucion just under eye level.

"Please free yourself." He repeated.

Lucion could barely control himself as he pressed Cade to the cement floor, trailing kisses from the boy's jaw to his neck, nipping where it met a shoulder. Clumsy fingers gripped the pale sides of Lucion's torso, unable to move farther apart in result of the restricting chain that kept Cade's shackles connected. Meanwhile, firm, ravenous hands caressed every inch of deep apricot skin they could find. An ambitious thumb slid under the waistline of Cade's boxers, causing the boy's body to lurch forward in protest.

"Nng-!"

"Forgive me once more," Lucion huffed, rising over Cade to peer into him, "I….I cannot hold back any longer."

Cade blinked up at his friend weakly. He swallowed the taste of Lucion's saliva. He found himself wanting more.

Solid hands squeezed into soft, pastel skin.

"Okay," he breathed.


End file.
